Episode 126 (2011)
Zero × And × Rose (ゼロ×ト×ローズ, Zero × To × Rōzu) is the 126th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 23rd, 2014. Overview Meruem's claim of checkmate to Netero continues as they fight to the death. In his final stand Netero activates his most powerful attack, the Zero Hand, which does little to no damage to the King. However, it was Meruem who had been in checkmate all along when Netero activates the Poor Man's Rose. Summary The battle between Chimera Ant King Meruem and Hunter Chairman Netero wears on in the underground tomb. With each attempt of retaliation, Meruem is countered by the hands of the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva. The King is constantly thrown across the room, seemingly at a disadvantage against the calm Netero. At last, Netero moves from his position and delivers another heavy blow to the King. But only admiration reigns within the King, admiration for Netero's abilities. As he attacks continuously, Meruem analyzes Netero's rhythm, as in the manner of playing Gungi with Komugi. He deduces that Netero needs to put his hands together before the attack is used. However, with each counterattack from Netero, Meruem reveals himself to be unscathed. He praises Netero for his power but Netero regards that an insect should not talk down to humans. Meruem attacks again with great speed, surprising Netero. The King presses Netero to reveal more of his attacks, as the Chairman could do nothing but defend. Meruem laughs to himself as Netero regards that the King's speed and ability to recover fast can be a threat. After hundreds of hits, the King begins to feel pain all over his body. However, in a split second, Meruem tears off Netero's right leg. He demands Netero to stop the bleeding, or else he will die of blood loss. He asks for his name again and praises Netero as a human. Netero fires up and tell his opponent not to be so cocky after landing a lucky punch. The ensuing fight has only taken less than a minute. As Meruem promises to take his left arm and attacks, Netero proceeds to his stance. Before the attack, Meruem tears off Netero's left arm and asks again for his name. But Netero only laughs it off and mocks that he can pray with one hand left, surprising the King, as prayer comes from the heart. The 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva appears behind Meruem and executes the lethal Zero Hand. The extremely powerful attack destroys the entirely of the underground tomb, and Netero thereafter succumbs to an older age. However, though injured from the attack, the King stands still and praises the Zero Hand attack. As he is the King of Ants, he promises Netero that there will be a special place for the humans during his reign and only those who are chosen should serve as the Ants' food. He asks again for his name, to which Netero answers as "Meruem". On the verge of dying, Netero releases an intense amount of aura, prompting the King to feel fear for the first time. He sticks two fingers in his chest, thus activating his final attempt for retaliation. Meruem moves away to escape, realizing that he had been on checkmate since the beginning. A powerful bomb deactivates, the Miniature Rose, destroying the field in which they are fighting. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc